


Stay the night

by bxcksmysterio



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beck is a good guy okay, Beck is there to look after him, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker is of legal age, Peter cries during sex, Peter misses Tony Stark, Pining, Please stop hurting my son, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quentin Beck isn’t all bad in this one, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, That One Rooftop Scene, With a Different Take, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxcksmysterio/pseuds/bxcksmysterio
Summary: A different take on the rooftop scene of Spider-Man : Far From Home. Contains no spoilers, just soft Quentin and Peter’s first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a really close friend of mine and she convinced me to put it here soooo here goes lmfaoo
> 
> It’s not really beta’d either so all mistakes are my own and I will own up to.

It wasn’t Peter’s ideal location to lose his virginity, but it was good enough. Sure, he hadn’t exactly pictured his body being thrust against the wall, hands all over him as he kissed someone that wasn’t MJ but was instead a man he barely knew. And okay, he hasn’t exactly expected to lose his virginity to a man in general. 

But who was he to deny the moment?

It begun with an exchange of smiles, their eyes locking onto each other’s for a few seconds too long. Peter’s heart hammered in his chest. Then, when Beck had inched his face ever so slightly closer to his, Peter was too awestruck to pull away. He’d never been in such a situation before, and was it even right to be kissing a man? 

Peter hadn’t really given his sexuality much thought, after all he’d only ever had feelings for women. But Beck just did something to him ... Being with him made him feel weightless, like he could do anything. His spidey-sense seemed to go haywire when he was around, and he could never figure out why. It was like he was intimidated yet inspired by this incredible hero he’d been blessed to even meet. Beck just had this breathtaking impression on anyone who met him, but it never disappeared with Peter. Every time he was with him, he was awestruck. Beck was like his hero. 

The next iron man. 

Soon enough there were lips on his, firm and in charge in comparison to Peter’s soft and unsteady. A hand snaked it’s way up Peter’s thigh, the other moving to cup his cheek with strong hands that softened when their skin connected. He hadn’t had a lot of time to react to the contact, his eyes widening in shock and posture stiffening. Yet Beck’s hands on his body relaxed his tense muscles, and almost as fluently as water they got to their feet, lips still connected by sheer will. 

Peter stumbled as he got to his feet, and Beck used that to his advantage by moving both hands to Peter’s waist, guiding the boy towards the wall where he pressed his back against it and kissed him harder, deeper. Peter could taste spice on his lips, but also a sweetness like agave honey. He grew hungrier for that taste, parting his lips and allowing for Beck to enter his mouth with a gentle, yet passionate tongue desperate to taste as much of Peter as it could. 

Despite the bitter chill of Berlin air biting at his ears, Peter was hot all over, almost dizzy with the rush of blood to his face. He was so focused on the sensations flooding his body that he almost didn’t notice Beck’s hand on his jeans, lingering at the top button. This feeling was so shiny and new, he wanted to latch onto it forever. When he sensed his hand near his lower region, Peter’s eyes flew open and met with Beck’s warm, ocean blue own that read: is this okay? With a soft exhale, and a murmur on Peter’s part that was swallowed by the kiss, Beck took that as confirmation and soon Peter’s jeans were around his ankles, revealing his black boxers that were strained tight around his groin. At the sight of Peter so hard for him already, (must be hormones, he thought to himself) Beck chuckled lowly against Peter’s quivering lips and pressed his still-clothed knee into his crotch. 

A jolt went straight to his own dick as Peter whimpered against his lips, body stiffening in his grip. Only urging Beck on. Although burning with his own desire to fuck this kid senseless right that second, Beck wasn’t a total asshole- he still wanted to make sure he was entirely comfortable during the experience, especially as, by the looks of things, this was his first one. Again, Beck put more pressure onto Peter’s clothed cock with his knee, relishing in the way Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he whined into the kisses they were sharing. This kid was so innocent and willing that it intensified his hunger. Beck could never get bored of how sweet Peter tasted, like nectar from a flower that Beck was oh so ready to pollinate. “How you doing?” Beck breathed a moment later, eyes flickering open again for a moment to rest on Peter’s flushed face. It only encouraged him further, the mixed expression of bemusement and pleasure on Peter’s face eliciting another wave of arousal to rush straight down Beck’s solid dick. Without waiting much longer, he slid his hands past the waistline of Peter’s boxers. 

Peter’s mouth went slack as Beck’s hand brushed past his groin, heart racing in his throat. The man had stopped kissing him too, as he had picked up on his inability to focus on anything other than the hand slowly starting to wrap around his painfully hard cock. Peter was practically gasping for air when Beck moved his lips to somewhere more useful, his collarbone, and started to pepper light kisses along the protruding bone. It all felt so incredible he almost came into his hand on the spot, but he willed it to last longer, not having experienced anything like it before. His knees were shaking violently, but Beck’s was still propped between his legs, almost supporting his weight if he was to suddenly lose his stability. With all of the mixed sensations Peter didn’t know what to do with his arms other than let them hang loosely at his sides, eyelids fluttering shut as Beck worked him over. They remained that way for a couple of minutes, Peter occasionally releasing a small keen of approval whenever Beck did something different such as brush his thumb over the tip of his cock or squeeze the base before he stroked up it. When Beck started to up the pace, Peter gradually became louder and at one point his hand flew to grip at Beck’s arm, gripping it tight as he was brought right to the edge of a mind-shattering orgasm and ripped away again. 

“Not yet.” Beck murmured. 

Peter was sweating through his shirt by the time Beck pulled away from his neck to admire his expression, and he tutted lightly. 

“Let’s get that off, hm?”

With one hand, Beck helped Peter to awkwardly pull the flannel and t-shirt over his head, exposing his tensed core glistening with beads of sweat. Tilting his head, Beck released Peter’s aching cock and moved his thigh from under his butt, ensuring Peter was stable enough to stand on his own before pulling away. After that he began the struggle of pulling off his suit, something that was no easy fit. Beck was flattered when Peter attempted to aid him in pulling spandex away from skin. It was a good few seconds before Beck finally managed to step out of the suit, finally releasing his rock solid dick from its confines. Beck’s physique was phenomenal; tanned skin stretched over solid muscle, only a small inch of fat covering his torso. Dark hair covered his broad chest, snaking down his torso to his happy trail. His thighs were almost impossible large, and looked as if they could crush Peter’s head effortlessly if he wanted. It made him gulp. Peter felt pretty small and smooth in comparison to this bronzed god centimetres away from him. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off his naked body. 

Beck could sense Peter was getting nervous again, so he gave him a small kiss. “Hey... You alright, Peter?”

“I’m okay.” Peter panted out in response, his cheeks still flushed from their efforts. “I’m just ...”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah ...”

“Let me know if things get too hard for you, okay?” Beck brushed Peter’s cheek with his thumb, offering him a comforting smile. The kid shivered, but Beck couldn’t determine whether it was from the cold temperature or nervousness. When he was met with a small smile in return, Beck opened his mouth again to speak. “I don’t have any lubricant on me ... Are you alright to...?”

“Yeah!” Peter nodded eagerly, nervously, getting down onto his knees in front of him. The concrete wasn’t kind to them, but it wasn’t painful. The roughness from the concrete only added to the array of sensations in his body. 

It almost intimidated him, the idea of sucking off another man. Never in a million years had he imagined it would be happening, not even in any of his worst nightmares. Yet here he was, more than willing to get onto his knees and suck this mystery man’s dick just because he didn’t have any lube. 

Although, he didn’t need a reason to do it. 

Beck let his hand fall to Peter’s hair and he stroked it reassuringly, as if to prove to him there wasn’t any rush. 

And that was all Peter needed to brace himself and take him inside of his mouth. 

It certainly wasn’t what he expected; Beck was thick and hard in his mouth, and didn’t taste as bad as Peter had expected. If anything, there was a light pang of salty sweat that was barely distinguishable. Other than that, it was pretty pleasant. It took a few moments to accommodate this new intrusion, trying to figure out the best way to NOT accidentally bite into it. After that he started to move his mouth and tongue more. 

Beck couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips; Peter’s felt so good around his dick, warm and enveloping. The pooling heat in his core quickly flourished into an intense flame and it took all the strength Beck had not to thrust his cock further down his throat. Instead he grabbed onto the wall beside him for support as his knees threatened to buckle from pleasure. “S-shit Peter ... Yeah, like that... Like that...” Beck had only intended for Peter to use his spit as lubricant, but he seemed to be enjoying it so much (as was he) that Beck let him continue for a while longer, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood when Peter started to get more confident with his tongue. “You sure you’ve never done this before?” The mumbled response sent vibrations all the way along his cock and Beck couldn’t prevent the shaky moan that slipped past his lips, much to the amusement of Peter. 

“Okay, that... That should be okay...” Beck managed, struggling to catch his breath when Peter pulled away from his head. His cock practically cried out at the sight of Peter’s doe-eyed expression by his feet, waiting for him to decide what happened next. “C’mere.” Beck gestured for Peter to stand up again. “Open wide.” He said firmly yet reassuringly, pressing in two fingers when Peter obliged. “Get them wet for me, okay kid?” His cock pulsed again as Peter sucked his digits eagerly; clearly he’d enjoyed giving head a little more than Beck had expected. “Alright, that’s enough.”  
Peter stopped sucking and released Beck’s fingers, blinking at him and waiting for his next orders. “Hey, you alright? I don’t like it when you go all quiet on me.”

“Sorry, Mr Beck.” Peter said quickly, cheeks turning a dusty pink. “What now?”

“It’s Quentin.” Beck insisted, rolling his eyes and motioning with his hand. “I need you to bend over, okay?”

Peter’s cheeks darkened, if possible. “Okay..”

“Only if you’re comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable...!” Peter insisted, totally forgetting the concept of gay sex usually included penetration ... And by the looks of it, he was the one being penetrated. 

“Alright then.” Once Peter was on his knees in front of him, ass in the air, Beck placed his hand on it gently. “Try to relax yourself as much as you can, Peter. I need to stretch you out.” 

“Okay.” Peter nodded, hands shaking a little on the concrete. He took a deep breath, and started to count to ten.  
He hadn’t made it to seven before Beck was easing a finger into his hole, and Peter let out a small noise of surprise. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s expression became one of bemusement as Beck started to move his finger inside of him, unsure if he was enjoying the sensation or hating it. He didn’t have much time to think on it though, as soon Beck was pressing in a second and that odd sensation became one of discomfort. “No-” 

“Hey, it’s okay it’ll feel uncomfortable at first-”

“I’m not sure-”

“Trust me on this, Peter.” Beck’s fingers were all the way in now, and Peter had barely enough time to muster up a response before they were curling inside of him. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

That did something. 

The discomfort quickly transformed into a rippling pleasure and Peter let out a soft breath, his cock twitching eagerly. “D-do that again...!” He asked breathlessly, rewarded with another curl of Beck’s fingers. Peter groaned quietly, his dick begging him for some friction; so he took it into his hand. 

“Ah ah,” Beck’s voice was low and amused, and one of his hands came down to pull Peter’s away from his cock. “You don’t wanna come early, do you?”

“No...” Peter grimaced, his hand falling back down to the floor. Another strained moan escaped him as Beck gave a particularly harsh curl of his fingers. He was just about to open his mouth again when Beck withdrew his fingers. 

“You’re close.” Beck decided, pulling away and starting to line himself up at Peter’s entrance. It was as though his entire demeanour has changed now that he had established that Peter was willing and needy to get fucked. “Are you ready for me to...? It might sting a little.” When Peter didn’t budge he frowned. “... You okay, Peter?”

“Yeah.” Peter said, voice slightly hoarse. His cheeks were burning a little at the awkwardness of the situation. 

“...You wanna try another way?” Beck tried. 

Peter nodded, opening his mouth to speak but instead gasping as he was lifted off his feet and into Beck’s arms. “Wh-!”

“This should be more comfortable.” Beck pressed Peter’s back against the wall, apologising quickly as Peter flinched at the coldness. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” He told him. 

Peter did, a little nervously. His arms made their way to Beck’s shoulders, holding him tightly as if he would drop him.  
But Beck wouldn’t dare drop him. 

“You ready? I’m gonna go in slow.”

“Mhm.” Peter leant his head against the wall, trying to relax his body in Beck’s grip but failing miserably. He felt the man shift, and then suddenly there was a pressure at his hole. Cheeks still burning hot, Peter steadied his breathing and tried again to relax, this time only a little successful. Beck’s dick soon eased into him, and Peter’s grip on Beck’s shoulders tightened. “Shit-”

“It gets easier.” Beck told him reassuringly, one hand still on Peter’s leg holding it up and the other on his own dick. “Give it a minute.”

“Shit...!” Peter grunted again, gritting his teeth against the sting and letting his head rest on Beck’s shoulder. The sting wasn’t unbearable, but it was still enough to hurt. A lot. Especially since Peter had never really experienced this sort of pain before. It was totally out of his comfort zone. But at the same time, he knew that if he stuck with it long enough there’d be that same pleasure from moments ago. Maybe even more?

Peter bit into Beck’s shoulder as he pushed further in, feeling hot tears starting to prick his eyes against the burn. “‘M sorry.” He murmured out against Beck’s shoulder, unable to unclench his jaw. 

“It’s alright.” Beck breathed into his ear, breath quickening as both the bite and the tightness of Peter’s hole sent sparks straight to his cock. “Y-you’re doing good.” As if to reassure him, Beck gave his thigh a small squeeze before pressing the rest of the way in, wincing lightly as Peter’s teeth drew blood from his shoulder. “That’s it, it’s almost in...!” He exclaimed, a grin breaking out on his face. “You can relax now, I’ll give you a minute.” Beck angled his jaw to kiss Peter’s neck again, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against sweet skin. To take Peter’s mind off the burn, he began to suck gently on the skin there, using his teeth and tongue to work Peter’s skin and mark him up as he moved along. Clearly it worked, as the kid threw his head back and gasped, exposing more of his skin for Beck to bruise. 

“God, yeah...” Peter exhaled, the intrusion forgotten as Beck’s mouth worked it’s magic on his collarbone. He moaned weakly, grip on Beck’s shoulders softening for a moment before the man started to move. It felt ... Odd. To have something where it shouldn’t belong. Never had Peter EVER thought about anything moving inside his ass, yet here he was with it starting to adjust to Beck’s size. The whole situation was just laughable. 

Except he couldn’t laugh, because right now there was an eight-inch cock moving inside of him and Peter hadn’t had any previous experience whatsoever. All he could do was grunt with every movement, and shudder with every hickey. 

It took a little while before Beck picked up the pace a little, allowing Peter to accustom his length instead of risking hurting him. Once he was satisfied that Peter was stretched enough, his hips started to move faster and his kisses became a lot harsher. The sensation of nails digging into his back just turned him on more, egging him on to increase his pace. Peter, it turned out, was exceptionally loud and unable to keep his moans in like Beck; a couple of times, the man had had to cover his mouth to stifle particularly loud cries, so not to worry anyone that might’ve heard what they were up to. Eventually though, he simply captured Peter’s lips in a kiss, messy but effective as Peter instead moaned into his mouth. It also gave him a chance to hoist up Peter’s leg to allow him to get to a better angle, panting out a smug “better?” at Peter’s reaction. 

It wasn’t too long before Peter’s body gave out without little warning and he pulled away from Beck’s lips sharply, a guttural cry ripping from his vocals chords as he hit his climax. Beck’s hand flew to cover his mouth as he came, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as ropes of cum shot out of his cock and covered both his and Beck’s fronts. He closed his eyes as Beck finished up inside of him, the man releasing a broken moan into his shoulder as he hit his own limit. Beck’s hands were shaking. 

Both the men were panting and trembling, bodies glistening with sweat and semen. Beck’s ears were ringing as he held onto Peter’s thighs, which were still wrapped tightly around his waist. He didn’t want to let him go just yet in case his legs were ready to hold him up, so he pulled his hand away from his mouth carefully and replaced it with his lips again, kissing Peter much more tenderly this time. They were both panting still, and Beck cupped Peter’s cheek with one of his hands as he kissed him deeply. Eventually though, he pulled away. “How you feeling?” He asked, voice husky and laced with exhaustion. 

“Good...” Peter just about managed, his head flopping to rest on Beck’s shoulder. “Really good.”

“I think your ass might hurt in the morning.” Beck warned lightly, grinning to himself. 

“Nah. Fast healing.” Peter boasted, patting Beck on the arm and shivering lightly. 

“Okay, good point.” Beck replied in amusement. “Think you can stand?”

“I can try.” 

Carefully, Beck put Peter back down on the floor but kept his arms on his waist, waiting patiently. 

“Its okay.” Peter told him, letting go of his shoulders. “I’m alright.”

“Okay.” Beck smiled in relief, and let him go. “I don’t think we should stay here long.”

“I should be getting back to-”

“Stay the night?”

Peter blinked in confusion. “Sorry?”

“Stay. In my room. With me?” Beck offered. “There’s this quiet place I’m staying, only a few rooms in the whole hotel. I don’t think anyone would disturb us there. Please, Peter?”

An odd sensation fluttered into Peter’s core. Weird. “Sure. I’d like that. As long as I can be back on my trip before morning-”

“You got it. You could probably use a shower, anyway.”

“Dude!”

“What? You stink! Plus, I’m pretty sure I got a little something in your...”

Peter’s cheeks flushed red again. “Beck!”

“Quentin.”

“Quentin.” Peter corrected himself, frown replaced by a smile again. 

“Come on, Spider-Man. Get dressed and I’ll take you back to mine.” 

So he did.


	2. Sunflowers & Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up alone and aroused with nothing but his thoughts (and Beck's dirty laundry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't intending on adding any more chapters, but I got this inspo out of nowhere last night and I HAD to write it. Short chapter, but maybe the next one will make up for it...?

Soft, thin sheets entangled themselves around Peter's legs and waist as he roused. They had been doing nothing to keep out the cold, a chill breeze airing through an ajar window beside the bed. Perhaps that was what woke him, shivers wracking his body as he fought off sleep. That or the sudden absence of the warmth that had originally been beside him, trapping out the cold and sustaining him with enough heat to keep him unconscious. Soon enough, Peter's senses overcame sleep and the dull aches in his body began to make themselves known. With a groan, he shifted himself into a sitting position, cursing as a spike of pain ripped along his backside. "Oh, man…" 

It took a few moments for Peter to fully remember what had happened the night before. Some of it was a blur, especially the time they spent in this room. A faint blush crept up his cheeks at the memory of his first time with Beck, well, his first time with anyone really. Beck had been so gentle and caring… And so encouraging throughout the entire ordeal. Peter couldn't believe how lucky he was to have shared such a sensitive experience with someone who didn't just want to use him for his body, but wanted him to experience the pleasure as well. Beck didn't intimidate him at all, and after Mr Stark… Peter didn't think he'd be able to share a close experience with anyone ever again. Tony just got him; it wasn't often that you can find something so special. And after losing him, Peter had completely closed himself off. What he thought was a romantic attraction to MJ was what he now understood as a distraction; a way of coping with the loss of Tony. But MJ didn't get him like Tony did.

Like Beck did.

Since meeting Beck, Peter had felt nothing but security. The man didn't scare him (well, at least not like he did when he first met him) and he offered Peter the safety he so desperately craved. Beck wouldn't hurt him. Not like Tony did. And Peter didn't want him to leave him like Tony did.

So waking up alone in the cold sheets sank Peter's heart just a little, but what could he expect? Beck was an important man with important priorities. Sitting in a hotel room with a 17-year-old kid was not one of them. 

With a yawn, Peter glance out of the open window. Above the litter of buildings, a collection of stars still hung low in the sky, painted a sapphire blue. Clearly it was the very early hours and neither males had been able to get much sleep. Peter couldn't help but wonder where Beck had gone…

It also meant that Peter still had time to laze around in the hotel room before heading back to his trip, and originally he was planning on getting another couple of hours of shut eye, but the flood of memories of his intimacy with Beck had his body reacting before his mind, and he could feel his core starting to heat up. Peter groaned at the inconvenience, glancing down at the half-hard erection he sported between his legs. Sheepishly, he glanced around the room. Perhaps he could manage himself in time before Beck returned? Peter had no idea where the man had gone at such an early hour…

He decided it was worth the risk.

But before he could even move his hand, Peter's eyes caught onto something on the chair.

Those weren't his boxers. His were discarded by the side of the bed along with the rest of his clothes. 

No, they must be Beck's. 

A jolt in Peter's stomach increased his curiosity, and before he could decide against it, Peter was rising to his feet. Lat night had been so incredible, perhaps the best night Peter had had since before the snap. All Peter could think about was Beck, how he felt under his fingers, the way his musk smelled tainted by sweat and sex, the tase of him in Peter's mouth-

Before he knew it, Peter was picking up the underwear and examining them. They must've been the one Beck was wearing last night underneath his suit. They were still ever so slightly damp with sweat around the crotch, and before Peter could stop himself he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting: sunflowers and roses?

Surprisingly, it wasn't a harsh scent. There were definitely traces of sweat, overpowered by Beck's natural musk and washing detergent. When Peter's nose picked up on Beck's smell (his heightened senses making it all the more overwhelming), his body reacted further; he could feel his heart stutter in his chest, the tightness of his throat where he seemed to be having trouble keeping his breath steady, the contraction in his lower abdomen that led to a twitch of his dick. He looked around again, still unsure of when Beck would return, before heading back towards the bed with the boxers and taking his dick into his hand.

With his eyes shut, Peter could pretend it was Beck's hand around him. He could smell him, after all. He took a few deep breaths to stabilise his breathing, before lifting the boxers to his face again and inhaling slowly. More of that sweet musk entered his lungs, and Peter felt engulfed in Beck. His hand began to move more rapidly, as 'Beck' was surrounding his body, and he was enjoying every single second of it. Peter had never felt like this masturbating, never felt so weightless and static. 'Beck' closed in on him, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Peter's dick just like he had the night before and Peter was close to crying. Hips stuttering, Peter succumbed to his rapid approaching orgasm and spilled his seed into his hand, still frantically jerking his cock and inhaling sharply into the boxers in his hand. It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him and Peter couldn't help the ragged moan that escaped his lips as he came, pace slowing to a stop when it was all finally over. His eyes were still closed, stars behind his eyelids and heart hammering in his chest.

That's when the door closed, and a low voice spoke. "All of this, for me?"


	3. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter lets his thoughts out in the open for the first time since Tony's passing.

Peter was dumbfounded. His body seized up.

The boxers were still in his hand, cum still dripping between his fingertips, and Beck was just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

The door was closed, and Peter nervously wondered how long Beck had been standing there. Maybe the whole time? God, he was such an idiot. He had his eyes shut the entire time; god knows how long Beck could've been standing there. The grip on Beck's boxers loosened, and Peter could only stare wide-eyed in shock at the man across the room. Beck's eyes were bright and stared him down, boring into Peter like he could see into his thoughts. It wouldn't have surprised Peter if he could, what with all of the powers the man had. His fingers were twitching at his side, and his head tilted to the side. 

"Mr Beck, I-I didn't… I don't…"

"I think we need a shower." Beck spoke, voice unusually low and quiet. His eyes were still on Peter, slowly taking in the image of this bedraggled kid in front of him and looking him up and down. "Come on, Peter."

"Mr Beck…"

"Now."

A shiver ran up Peter's spine at the tone in Beck's voice; it wasn't as gentle as it had been the last time they spoke, as if Beck was no longer discarding his own needs for Peter. This time, Beck's words were more of a demand than a request. There was a glint in his eye that made Peter's abdomen clench; it was that of a starved coyote stumbling across a fresh carcass. Peter wasn't afraid of Beck per se; more that of which he could do to him in the bedroom. Or this case, the shower.

The fire in Peter's belly had lit up again from Beck's words alone, and his body was already beginning to react to them. It made Peter realise just how badly he wanted to be in Beck's hold again, being relentlessly fucked to breaking point and marked up by his skilled mouth as the bruises from hours ago had already begun to fade. Peter craved Beck's fingers ghosting along his skin, gripping the sensitive parts like his thighs with incredible strength and leaving bruises beneath his fingertips. To be ravaged to the point of no return by this familiar, hormone-inducing superhero who can shoot fucking lasers out of his hands and charm Peter with a stupid fucking smile.

Fuck, he was so far gone.

Cautiously, Peter got to his feet and placed Beck's boxers back down on the bed before gingerly heading into the bathroom. His backside was still painful from the few hours before, his healing not quite caught up with the damage Beck did on his ass. A burning blush crept up his neck and face when Beck didn't break eye contact as he walked by him, and he entered the plush bathroom. There were a couple of towels laid out ready on the counter, and the large glass shower was more than inviting. He glanced back at Beck for further instruction. 

"You head on in first, Peter. I'll be right behind you."

Peter nodded, a blaze of heat spreading up his core. Peter had no idea what Beck was going to do to him, and he was… Excited. Aching, only a little, but excited. 

He stepped into the shower, leaving the glass door open ajar for Beck to join him when he was ready. When he turned on the shower, he was pleasantly surprised by already-hot water, not freezing cold jets pelting his healing body. A drawn-out groan escaped parted lips, and Peter allowed his hair to dampen under the water. It soothed his aching muscles instantaneously, and Peter got to work on washing his hair. 

The shampoo provided smelled like fresh citrus, something Peter wouldn't have usually chosen before if given the choice. His nose wrinkled a little at the harsh odor, but once he'd washed it out it his hair was left with a sweet, lemony scent. He made to look for the shower gel, when he felt arms snaking around his waist and a chin coming to rest on his shoulder. The intensity in his abdomen flared up again at the contact, and Peter's dick twitched lightly in interest. Especially when a hardness pressed gently against his body from behind. 

"How you doing?" Beck asked soothingly, shifting the pair slightly so that they were both now under the jets of water. There was something cold in his hand that he pressed onto Peter's skin, and Beck started to gently scrub. 

"Good." Peter answered, melting like butter into Beck's arms as the man carefully washed his body. His eyes fluttered shut, and he leant back against the man's chest, feeling Beck's warm breath on his neck by his ear. The times Beck came close to Peter's groin he stopped, and moved away again, much to the boy's dismay. When his hands moved over Peter's chest, they lightly toyed with one of his nipples, pressing delicate kisses into his jaw as he cleaned him. Peter was enjoying it so much, that he had nothing more to say to Beck and simply let the man explore his body, washing away the sweat and cum from his skin. The hardness hadn't disappeared from behind him, and Peter almost felt bad but Beck seemed to be enjoying himself enough just by rubbing circles into Peter's body with skilled fingers, ensuring every last inch of him was clean. 

Soon, once he was satisfied with his work, Beck's right hand travelled down past Peter's pelvis and gently took the solid member into his hand. He chuckled lowly as Peter's breath hitched at the contact, and Beck made sure not to grip him too tightly. He stroked along it a few times, angling it underneath the stream of water to rinse away any residue still clinging to his skin, before he released his grip and moved his face away from Peter's shoulder. Peter wanted to whine at the sudden lack of contact, but he found himself frowning in confusion when Beck turned him around to face him. "Leg up."

Peter blinked and tilted his head, but did as he was asked. Beck lifted his leg up slightly higher, resting it on his hip before moving his hand behind Peter. "I'm just going to clean you out properly, okay? You don't want to have anything nasty left in there." 

Nodding, Peter's arms slowly wrapped around Beck's shoulders and he pressed his cheek to his warm chest. Sure enough, he felt a finger gently press at his entrance and push past the ring of muscle, earning a soft murmur of appreciation from Peter, whose dick was still hard as a rock. It wriggled deeper inside of him, before a second one was added. Peter made another noise, this one a little louder as Beck gently pumped inside of him, clearing his passage of his cum from a few hours ago. 

"You like that?" Beck asked almost fondly as Peter absent-mindedly began to squirm on his fingers, trying to push them in deeper. The friction of his cock on Beck's stomach made Peter mewl eagerly. 

"Mhm." Peter replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the comment but making no effort to qualm his movements. He just couldn't help himself when his right arm moved away from Beck's shoulder and his hand found his way to take Beck's dick into it; It sent a jolt straight to his own when Beck gasped in surprise, his fingers stuttering inside of Peter. "Do you like that?" Peter quipped, barely able to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"Don’t get cocky, kid." Beck shot back in response, giving his fingers a much harsher pump for the comment. A grin spread across his lips at Peter's groan, and he cut it off by pressing his lips to Peter's, effortlessly slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. They stayed like that for a few moments, Peter gently tugging on Beck's erection as the man continued to pump his fingers inside of him despite Peter being certain he was clean by now. Their kisses soon became sloppy, movements jerkier as Peter gained a little confidence and started to battle the intrusion in his mouth. "That's more like it." Beck breathed, removing his fingers from Peter's entrance and shifting the boy's hand from his cock. Pleased with the response, Beck kept Peter's leg hitched up and pressed his back to the wall. "Ready?"

"Please, Mr Beck…"

Beck went to correct him, but it was hopeless; Peter was intent on addressing him formally, as if it was a preference. Who was Beck to argue?

"Alright…" One hand cupping Peter's ass, Beck lined himself up at Peter's entrance for the third time that night and pushed in, much easier than he had the first time he'd tried. A low growl rumbled in his chest, especially as Peter tightened around his length and took him in deeper. "Fuck, Peter…"

The water continued to patter onto their skin as they fucked, sensually and desperately. Having both discovered each other's limits earlier on, it was now a case of fucking as fast and intensely as possible; Beck chased his release, but Peter just wanted to feel the man inside him, holding him and cherishing him. His arms were wrapped tightly around Beck's shoulders, nails digging into his upper back when Beck fucked deeper inside of him. There were moments were he'd hit just the right spot and Peter would whimper, his grip on Beck's back becoming almost painful due to his increased strength; but he managed to stop himself from drawing blood, and Beck was more into it than not, anyway. It only encouraged him to buck his hips up harder, until his balls were hitting Peter's ass cheeks so roughly that it created an obscene slapping sound that drowned out both of their moans; Beck's grip on Peter's thigh was slipping a little, but he pressed Peter's back on the tiles for support before fucking him relentlessly, putting everything he had into getting as deep inside of Peter as humanely possible. The marks he attempted to leave on Peter's collarbones were faint, as no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to focus solely on his tongue and teeth; Peter was swallowing him in the best way possible, and he knew if he wasn't careful he'd blow the kid's back out before he could even prepare him.

"Fuck… Beck, oh my god…" Peter was panting breathlessly, unable to stop the string of curses and moans from escaping his parted lips. "Oh my god, you feel so fucking… Good…" His fingers were twitching on Beck's shoulders, unable to even grip them anymore as his head became fuzzy and he was sure he was about to pass out from pure ecstasy. Beck felt like he could take the all of pain away and keep it away. For someone with lack of experience in the bedroom area, Peter was drunk on sex; who gave a shit if there were huge, unexplainable creatures destroying the earth? Peter wanted to stay in Becks arms forever, soothed by his big, swinging dick and reassuring words. The only man who had ever made Peter feel like anything more than an existence had been Tony Stark; and he had been ripped away from Peter, had sacrificed himself to ensure Peter had a future. And now Beck was here, filling the void in Peter's chest that Tony had left behind, giving him that same safety and security Tony had once promised him. Peter didn't ever want to go back to being alone, with nothing but his thoughts and insecurities as company. No, Peter wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he could; enveloped in Beck's strong, safe arms and certain nothing could ever hurt him again, not like Tony did. 

"Hey, are you good?"

Beck's voice sounded far away, and Peter blinked his stinging eyes open. Weird, he didn’t remember when he started crying. There was concern plastered all over Beck's expression, but he had only slowed his pace down, not stopped. 

Peter didn't want him to stop.

"Keep going."

His voice was raw, unsteady. With the pleasure and despair fighting it out in his brain to be the most heard, Peter buried his face in the crook of Beck's neck, his body trembling as he cried. A hand came up to rest in his hair, gently scratching his head as the pace quickened again. He tried to ground himself by listening to Beck's breathing, trying to match his breaths with his, and whispered a small "thank you" into his neck that he wasn't sure if Beck could hear. His hand moved to grab his dick, trying to reach his orgasm as fast as possible; clearly Beck had understood Peter's intentions because he angled his hips to hit Peter's prostate as roughly as physically possible. It only took a few more thrusts for Peter to finally tip over the edge, releasing a small cry into the man's shoulder and spilling his seed into his hand. His heartbeat was erratic in his chest as he came down from the high, feeling Beck pull out of him just in time to release his own orgasm onto the floor instead of inside Peter this time. For which the kid was grateful.

They stayed there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Peter was no longer crying, and was still clinging onto Beck desperately, as if he needed to be reassured that Beck wasn't going anywhere, and he wasn't going to leave him. It took a while for him to willingly let go, letting his leg release Beck's hip and standing on his own two feet again. The man had adjusted the shower so that the temperature was lower, allowing the pair to cool down and rinse off the sweat that had gathered on their skin during their … Moment. There they stood, still in an awkward embrace as the cold water cooled them both down. It was Peter who spoke first.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Beck pulled away from the embrace to offer him a warm smile. "It can be overwhelming sometimes-"

"It was Tony." Peter shocked himself with his words. "I… Couldn't help but think about Tony. About how he left me here on my own, and I never really got to... Like, I know it was to save the universe and all, but he still-"

"I know, Peter."

"I don't wanna lose anyone like that again." Peter's voice wavered, but he kept back the tears. "Don't you fucking dare leave me alone."

"I won't, kid." Beck pulled him back into an embrace, resting his chin on Peter's head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't." Beck said again, this time a promise. Effortlessly, he scooped Peter into his arms and legs wrapped around his waist. He picked up a towel on the way back into the room, giving a pathetic attempt to dry the pair off before giving it up as a bad idea and sitting down on the bed still slightly damp. Peter was on his lap, legs still wrapped around his waist and head nestled into his shoulder. "You don't have to leave yet." Beck told him softly, stroking Peter's lower back with one of his hands. "Stay as long as you need to. I'm not going anywhere again."

"Thank you, Quentin."

And at that, Beck gave a small hum of appreciation and kissed the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i did really enjoy writing this even if it wasn't my best work, and i think this is all i'm going to be able to push out for now <3 thank all of you guys for the sweet comments and support, it's so so nice to know that there is such a sweet community on here and maybe i'll write another oneshot or mini-series, who knows?


End file.
